Alex
|alignment= Varies }} Alex is a character from Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Redux. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Redux: Major Character, Recurring Boss, Design Alex has long black hair with bangs and silver eyes. She wears over-the-ear headphones, a red coat, and a black jump suit. She's shown to be wielding a gun. Her crimson attire symbolizes her demonic heritage, being Lucifer's daughter. Depending on how far the protagonist has traversed the Womb of Grief and his choice in the last encounter with Alex near the end of the original Law/Neutral/Chaos routes, Alex also develops a gold or blue aura around her body, the former of which also turns her eyes red, signifying her demonic heritage and cries bloody tears. Personality When first introduced, Alex comes off as highly intimidating, as well as fearsome. Despite her human form, Jimenez and Zelenin are terrified of her and consider her a monster. She is dedicated to her self-imposed task to eliminating the protagonist and his allies, even though doing so will result in her existence being erased due to the creation of an alternate future. She is relentless, pursuing them from Carina and even hunting the protagonist down in the Third Sphere of the Womb of Grief. That being said, Alex isn't completely heartless. Most of her desire to kill the three characters come from what she knows about them in her time. Thus, when she gets to know them more in some way, she becomes confused, such as when Bugaboo protected Jimenez from her when he was infected by the Delphinus Parasite or when the protagonist protected her from Zeus. When she has time to interact with them properly and understand them better, she offers a different means to create a new world for them. She also comes off more approachable, thanking the protagonist for saving her. Alex's driving force behind her decision to change the future isn't solely based on saving the world from a doomed future. Due to the nature of the world she originates from, regardless of alignment, she is left alone and abandoned. Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Redux Alex is after Jimenez, Zelenin and the protagonist's life and is involved with the game's new ending route. representing an alternative Law/Neutral/Chaos Routes. She is the human daughter of Lucifer, who travelled back in time from the future to prevent the three possible endings from the original game from happening, as each one results in an apocalyptic world regardless. Depending on the player's alignment, her backstory changes accordingly. In a world of Law, humanity was divided into two groups: those brainwashed by Zelenin's song and those who were not. Alex was born into the latter group, which at some point in time had been massacred for simply not being affected by the song. In a world of Chaos, Alex was born into a world of survival. Anyone she met, she killed in order to stay alive. By the time she had decided to return to the past and enter Schwarzwelt to kill the protagonist, Jimenez and Zelenin, the only beings left in that world were herself and the demons who inhabited it. In a world of Neutrality, Alex was born into a world where humanity had grown complacent. As such, when another iteration of the Schwarzwelt was created, they were unable to stop its advance. Alex is first met shortly after the Scharwzwelt Investigation Team arrives in Sector Bootes. She appears before the protagonist after he has finished launching the probes, attacking him on site. After George identifies him, Alex proceeds to kill him and his demons with little effort. She then leaves, going after Jimenez and Zelenin next. Unknown to her, the protagonist's life is saved by Demeter, who brings them to the Womb of Grief. Jimenez mentions that he encountered her, and barely survived the encounter, having managed to escape. Alex appears again in Sector Carina, stopping the protagonist as he pursues Horkos. She is bewildered, demanding to know how he could have survived before attacking him again, though is once again unsuccessful. During the protagonist's exploration into the Womb of Grief, he encounters her, but is not found thanks to Demeter's magic. While in Sector Delphinus, Zelenin will mention that she encountered Alex, but was saved thanks to Mastema's intervention. In the Womb of Grief, when Demeter and the protagonist stumble upon her again, she is found looking at a holographic image of a blonde woman holding a baby. George interrupts her moment, asking why she allowed Jimenez to live when she had the opportunity to kill him. Alex says she was merely caught off guard by his strange demon, assuring him she can finish the mission before remarking that she learned nothing from her conversation with Zelenin. She then takes her leave. In the Third Sphere, the protagonist encounters her several times as she attempts to kill him before finally confronting him after she has slain Amon. Ultimately, the protagonist defeats her, and is forced to retreat to recover despite her wishes. In the Fifth Sphere, Alex is found battling against Zeus, but is overwhelmed and defeated, only saved by the protagonist. She reappears in the Sixth Sphere, thanking the protagonist for saving her before she promises to explain everything once he has made his decision. After the alignment lock, Alex appears just outside the entrance to the boss room, noting that he's made his decision before she tells him that she came from the future he created. Before the protagonist goes to meet Mem Aleph, Alex appears and confronts him. The scene plays out depending on his alignment. If the protagonist is Chaos aligned, Alex questions Jimenez saving Bugaboo when it conflicted with his ideals. Should the protagonist agree with Alex, a new future is created and Alex disappears, having accomplished her mission before giving Jimenez her ring and the protagonist the forma she had collected from Amon. If he disagrees with her, however, she will proceed to use the forma to unlock her demonic heritage in full and summon Shayton and Amon to her side. If Law aligned... If Chaos aligned... Gallery Trivia * The nature of Alex's parentage is deliberately left unexplained, but implied in the story, with only the Hologram of herself and her mother alluding to Louisa Ferre. The datamnined cutscene files for the Japanese version directly state it with name LOUIS_CHILD. Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Redux Characters Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Redux Enemies